releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
City of Neverwinter
City of Neverwinter, formerly known as Border Town, is the new capital city of the Kingdom of Graycastle. After Roland's second Month of Demons and completion of the road between the former Border Town and Longsong Stronghold, he decided to merge them together to form the new city. After merging, Border Town was referred to as Border Area and Longsong Stronghold as Longsong Area instead. Geography Neverwinter City is located in the most western part of the Graycastle Kingdom, bordered in the north by the Northern Mountain Slope and in the west by vast Hidden Forest. To the east a road leads to the Longsong Stronghold. On its south runs the Redwater River and going further south there is another Mountain Range, which gives way then to the Sea. Background Border Town was around roughly 30 years before Roland Wimbledon's arrival, a young place compared to Longsong Stronghold's 200 years of history.Chapter 16 It was set up by Duke Ryan's ancestor to be an outpost with the intention to serve as an early warning to the evil beasts' invasion. However, the pioneers discovered a mine rich with mineral resources in the Northern Mountain Slope and so it became practically a small municipality. Every winter the entire population would evacuate to the Stronghold to flee from the monsters. Two years before Roland's arrival Months of Demons had last for almost 4 months. Because of mined ore was enough for three months stock city official Reynolds who was responsible for supplies refused to provide additional grain.Chapter 8 It caused starvation among Border Town's people and death of nearly one fifth of its population. Despite some nobles complaints Reynolds wasn't punished as he was Duke Ryan's son-in-law.Chapter 17-18 Population When Roland Wimbledon arrived in Border Town, it counted 2000 people.Chapter 13 After accepting refugees from all over the country, the number of residents exploded exponentially. Economy At the start, the main exports of the Border Town were from mining and hunting, and the bulk of the imports were food items. Everything would be transported through Longsong stronghold or directly through the Redwater River from Willow Town.Chapter 8 The mining exports contained all kinds of minerals, like iron, copper, sulfur, rock crystal, ruby, sapphire, with an annual output value of 1000 gold royals. The minerals exported by the town weren’t paid for with the kingdom’s gold royals, instead they were paid for with the foodstuffs that arrived, as the Longsong Stronghold had the trade monopoly. Roland's first policy was breaking the embargo. He started trading directly with Willow Town, selling ores and gemstones at market price and buying food, saltpeter and refined metals. Agriculture was introduced and expanded, leading to a situation where the domestic production could sustain alone the entire population. Serfs are allowed to retain 30% of the wheat production, and that can only be sold to the State at a fixed price. Industrialization allowed for the increase of productivity in the mines, smelting of metals and also for the very lucrative export of steam engines. With the setting of the convenience market, a diverse assortment of innovative products were offered to the residents, such as perfumed soap, wine, mirrors and mushrooms.Chapter 271 Amenities like public bathrooms and piped water were also implemented. Expansion * Originally consisting of the Border Area and the Longsong Stronghold Area, the unclaimed land between gradually began to fill in. * Border Area's original City Wall was replaced by a wider and taller one, extending further northward, a little into the Misty Forest. * A massive steel bridge was built across the Redwater River and the unclaimed land south of the Redwater River gradually began to fill in as well. * A path through the mountains south of Neverwinter City was magically flattened to connect the Border Area to the sea where a new port and shipyard was built. * The Impassable Mountain Range north of the Border Area was tunneled into by a Devouring Worm operated by Fran, to build the secret base known as the "Third Border City" for the Taquila Witches to live and operate out of. * Much of the Misty Forest still outside the City Wall, has been claimed by Leaf's magic to serve as an early warning and control system against the demonic beasts and Demons. Buildings and Places of Interest * City Wall: spanning from the Nothern Mountain Slope to the Redwater river, built to defend the town from the beasts' invasion. * Town Square: surrounded by the marketplace, the square is used for speeches, citizen banquets, and plays. * New Civilization District: a planned neighborhood. * Industrial Park: a district where factories are to be built. * Kingdom Main Street: a paved road to Longsong Stronghold. * Third Border City: Home of the Taquila Witches * Redwater River Docks: Used for Riverboat Shipbuilding, First Army movement, Refugee gathering, and Inland Trade. * Sea Port: port for Trade with the Fjords, Deep-sea Shipbuilding, and travel between the City of Neverwinter and its allied witches on Sleeping Island. Trivia * According to Chapter 273, the town had been established 70 years before prince Roland's arrival. Gallery BorderTown.png|Manhua's depiction of Border Town before it was transformed into the city of Neverwinter. Town Square.png|Border Town's Town Square. Town Square Citizens.png|The people of Border Town cheering for their Lord, Prince Roland. Border Town's Castle.png.png|Border Town's castle and Roland Wimbledon's place of residence. Border Town's Castle 2.png|Ditto but during the night. Border Town's Castle 3.png|Ditto but during noon. winter castle.png|Ditto but during the Months of Demons Spring Castle.png|Ditto but after winter has ended. Border Town's Castle Area.png|Side View of Border Town's Castle and Government Affairs Office Castle Gates.jpg|The castle gate guarded by two of Roland's knights. BorderTownWall 2.png|Border Town's towering city wall. BorderTownWall 1.png|Long shot of Border Town's wall. Winter Wall.png|The City Wall during the Month of the Demons Border Town - Bird's Eye View.png|Bird's eye view of Border Town during Month of Demons Border Town Townfolk.jpg|Two of Border Town's townfolk References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:New King's City Category:Western Region Category:Graycastle Cities Category:City of Neverwinter Category:Humans Category:Human civilization